No me lo digas
by Undomiel de Vil
Summary: Un compromiso no desado puede traer demasiadas consecuencias a las partes involucradas... [Slash HD]
1. Realidad

_**Notas de la autora:**_

**_Bueno, aquí aclaro que los personajes no son míos sino que de la J.K. Rowling… y que esta historia contiene slash…_**

_**Y espero que les agrade la lectura **_**o**

_**

* * *

**_

**No me lo digas…**

**Capítulo 1:** "**Realidad"**

Miró otra vez a su alrededor esperando que alguien soltara la verdad de un momento a otro…

Miró los rostros de todos buscando una chispa de la broma que le estaban gastando, pero nada de nada, y francamente se estaba aburriendo.

Al parecer todos esperaban su reacción, pero no podría darles ese lujo, no iba a caer en la 'cámara escondida' de manera tan fácil, él era Harry Potter, no caía en bromas tan infantiles… ni aunque fueran sus padres los causantes… de todas maneras, debía felicitarlos, era la primera vez que la broma era de tan mal gusto.

Miró a su acompañante, sentado a su lado izquierdo… no tenía muy buen semblante, el muy idiota había caído en la broma redondito… se había creído toda la historia… pobre imbécil…

Miró los ojos grises de su padrino, tenía cara de poker… los ojos esmeralda de su madre le miraban con pena… su padre un cara de tres metros… realmente eran buenos actores… debería felicitarlos…

El director tenía su típica sonrisa mal disimulada… las otras tres miradas las omitió

Estaba cansado, tenía que ver su horario…

"**¿Y eso era todo?"**

Escupió la pregunta hastiado, no tenía tiempo para bromas.

"**Harry, cariño."** Su madre… tan dulce que podía ser... **"Me alegra que tomes esto de tan buena manera, es tan maduro de tu parte…"**

"**No estoy tomando nada de ninguna manera, mamá"** la miró mientras se levantaba **"Es sólo que odio las bromas de mal gusto, más aún si estas son a comienzos del año"**

"**Harry"** ahora era la imperiosa voz de su padre… demonios, no podía dejar hablándole sólo su pretendía que le dieran su mesada y poder tener un lugar en donde pasar las navidades y las vacaciones de verano, por lo que se quedó estático **"Estos son negocios, debes tomarlo como un deber, ni siquiera debes tomar en cuenta si te agrada o no, lo sabes perfectamente y hasta tú mismo estuviste de acuerdo cuando se te preguntó, si me hubieras dicho que no querías un matrimonio arreglado no estarías pasando por esto"**

"**La diferencia, Padre"** demonios, estaba cansado de la situación, comprendiendo por fin de que no era una maldita broma, al contrario, era la amarga realidad **"Es que en ningún momento accedí a comprometerme con alguien de mi mismo sexo, con una chica vaya y pase… ¿con un hombre¡¡En qué cabeza cabe!"**

Los ánimos no eran muy buenos, al parecer la otra parte involucrada lo tomaba todo con más calma, pero por el leve vistazo que el moreno le había dado tenía las manos crispadas en los brazos de las sillas, y una mueca del más profundo odio irradiaba de sus ojos hacia sus padres. Aún así parecía resignado.

"**No pensamos que te molestaría"** la voz de su padre otra vez **"Eres declarado bisexual, no le veo el problema"**

"**Una cosa, _Padre_"** se encargó de recargar justamente esa palabra, no iba a dar tregua, y pudo percibir dolor en aquellos ojos azules que le observaban **"Es que me pueda acostar con quien quiera, porque debo admitir que tirarme a un chico o una chica me es indiferente"** un brillo espantado se vio en los ojos de su madre, bueno… ellos se lo habían buscado **"y otra es casarme con un hombre¡¡más encima si se trata de Malfoy!"**

"**¡No se habla más el asunto!"** La potente voz de James Potter resonó en la habitación **"¡Compórtate como un Potter! Desde ahora estarás comprometido con Draco Malfoy o serás desheredado!"**

Una risotada seca salió de sus labios y miró a su padre entre los mechones de cabello que escapaban a su largo pelo, una mueca demasiado Slytherin para su padrino, una pose insolente para todos los que le vieron

"**Puedes irte al demonio con todo tú dinero, sabes que nunca me ha importado"** su madre dio un gritito de angustia **"Por mamá aceptaré esta estupidez hasta fin de año, pero"** se dirigió a Lucius Malfoy con la misma altanería **"Más te vale resolver todos los compromisos que puedas hasta el fin de año escolar, Lucius. El día de mi graduación queda deshecho el compromiso con Malfoy y yo dejo de pertenecer a la _"Honorable y respetada familia Potter", _así que vete buscando un candidato o candidata para que despose a tú hijo"**James Potter miraba a su hijo con el mismo semblante duro que se suponía debía tener, y que al mirar otra vez aquellos ojos verdes llenos de rencor estuvo a punto de caer **"Tienes tú trato, Padre. Ahora te doy las gracias por tener que llevar una vida sin sexo durante un año, espero eso sea suficiente para ti"**

Sin decir más salió de la oficina del Director de Hogwarts para dirigirse a su sala común.

Ahora entendía por qué sus padres le encontraron a la salida del Gran Comedor y poco menos le raptaron hasta la oficina de Dumbledore. Pero la sorpresa fue gigante cuando vio entrar a Narcisa y Lucius con un, más pálido de lo normal, Draco Malfoy… al parecer a él le habían informado en el camino.

Era tan común que comprometieran a los hijos de las honorables y respetables familias más ricas para poder realizar negocios y transacciones, asegurando a los avales de que nobles casas se unirían para tener una estabilidad de bienes… unir a los Potter y a las Malfoy era un buen estratagema, pero no por ello tenía que agradarle… porque, aunque fueran familias poderosas el odio que se tenían Draco Malfoy y Harry Potter era tan legendario como sus cuentas en Grinnots.

Bueno… ahora debía desahogarse… quizás se pudiera acostar con alguien hasta que el compromiso fuera dicho de manera oficial…

_**Continuará…**_


	2. Odio

_**Notas de la autora:**_

_**Bueno, aquí aclaro que los personajes no son míos sino que de la J.K. Rowling… y que esta historia contiene slash…**_

_**Gracias por los reviews , y espero que les guste este capítulo. Besitos **_

* * *

**No me lo digas…**

**Capítulo 2:** "**Odio"**

Desesperación.

Venganza…

¡El mal nacido de Potter le había rechazado como si fuera una basura!

Él tampoco estaba contento… de hecho la idea del compromiso le disgustaba, pero no por eso lo iba rechazar… era un Malfoy, debía aceptar su destino como su apellido premeditaba… como estaba implícito obedecer los designios de sus padres. Todo por el bien del apellido Malfoy…

Maldito Potter.

¡Y más encima le iba a utilizar!

Quedaría mancillado con un compromiso deshecho, nadie se querría comprometer con alguien 'usado'.

Porque así sería… una vez de que un compromiso se deshacía encontrar nuevo pretendiente (fuese cual fuera su estatus social) era casi imposible. Quedas marcado.

Y para terminar de joderla el muy idiota pretendía renunciar al apellido Potter, dando por hecho de que era él quien terminaba el compromiso del demonio.

Pero ahora era imposible hacer algo… no podía hacer nada… al menos no él… siempre supo que ese momento de comprometerse con alguien que no le atraía llegaría… siempre lo supo, pero jamás se le pasó por la cabeza que pudiera ser toda tan desagradable e improductivo.

Claro que a su padre eso no lo iba a preocupar… él sólo era algo más que utilizaba a su antojo, y el muy idiota del Gryffindor se basó en eso… era suficiente para las familias Potter y Malfoy concretar negocios multimillonarios en menos de un año, después le desecharía como hacía con todo lo que había cumplido su función.

Odiaba a Potter… y se encargaría él mismo de arrepentirse de sus palabras… de querer romper el compromiso mucho antes, pero sabía que el moreno no lo haría, un mago del estatus de Potter o el suyo no se podía retractar de sus palabras, menos aún si estaba Albus Dumbledore presente.

Estaba dicho… le haría la vida imposible, tomaría todos los derechos que un 'Prometido' tenía, y haría de la vida de Harry Potter el infierno más grande que pudiera no desear… empezando en el momento que el compromiso fuera público.

Con ese pensamiento se fue a la cama esperando pacientemente en que los anillos de compromiso aparecieran en sus manos…

* * *

Fue a primera hora de la mañana cuando un calor bastante molesto se sintió en su mano izquierda, más específicamente en su dedo anular. 

Perfecto… el compromiso era, por toda regla del mundo mágico, oficial.

Miró su perfecto anillo de oro blanco con un diamante, lo suficientemente masculino para que ni siquiera se notara que era de compromiso…

Pero había algo de lo que caracterizaba un anillo de compromiso mágico de uno _Muggle_…

Estos tenían la cualidad _especial_ de que funcionaba como traslador hacia la persona que tuviera el otro anillo… sería perfecto para hacerle la vida imposible al idiota de Potter… ¿qué mejor que dejarle en completo ridículo en la torre Gryffindor, teniendo completa inmunidad? Porque por más que Potter le odiara, tenía que protegerle de cualquier insulto… como se suponía que también tendría que hacer el si se diera el caso… ya se aprovecharía de esa circunstancia también.

Tan pronto como estuvo listo accionó el traslador, para encontrarse pasmado ante la escena… lo que no se notó en absoluto, por supuesto.

Allí estaba Potter, durmiendo.

Ahh…. Pero no estaba sólo…

Una melena rubia, casi anaranjada, se apoyaba en su brazo izquierdo, la reconoció inmediatamente como una compañera de cuarto de Pansy… la _'belleza de Slytherin'_ como le llamaban a sus espaldas….

Y a su lado derecho… el capitán de Quidditch de Ravenclaw… según decían tenía bastante éxito con las chicas… y ahora parecía también que con los chicos…

"**_Harry_"** demonios… pronunciar aquel nombre era como querer acostarse con McGonagall: asqueroso **"_Harry_"** repitió un poco más alto mientras se aproximaba a la cama, lo patearía de ser necesario, nadie humillaba a un Malfoy como pretendía hacer él.

No fue necesario más, el Ravenclaw se dio cuenta de su presencia y le miraba con sus ojos castaños soñolientos a través de los mechones oscuros de cabello.

"**Malfoy…"** dijo con voz rasposa, mientras intentaba reprimir un bostezo "**No sabía que tenías hábitos voyeristas**"

La mirada con que le dio ni siquiera intimidó un poco al moreno, al contrario, se volvió hacia Potter y le sacudió levemente, despertando de paso a la chica.

"**¿Qué pasa?"** la voz adormilada del Gryffindor fue apenas un susurro.

"**Tú _prometido_, Harry"** el tono burlón en que pronunció lo de 'prometido' fue lo que hizo perder la poca paciencia a el rubio… claro que jamás la compostura.

Se acercó a paso rápido hasta la cama, tirando de las mantas y dejando los tres cuerpos desnudos.

"**Levántate, Potter"** tan frío podría sonar siempre que se lo propusiera… hasta el mismo se asombraba de ello **"A estas alturas todo el que haya cogido 'El Profeta' ya debe de estar enterado de la estupidez de nuestros padres, así que ponte presentable, ninguna persona que se quiera relacionar con el apellido Malfoy va a llegar tarde a desayunar, menos aún con sus dos amantes"**

El aludido le miró desinteresado, entre mechones de cabello castaño oscuro, abrazando todavía a la Slytherin y acariciando la espalda del Ravenclaw.

"**Novios"** contestó unos segundos después, y corrigió al ver la cara de desinterés que pusiera Malfoy **"Abby y Sean, son mis novios. Más respeto con ellos"**

Le odiaba más que antes… si era posible, claro.

Sus ojos grises resplandecieron como la plata, brillo asesino en ellos.

"**Vístete, Potter"** escupió las palabras **"Sino tendré que tomar medidas extremas cada vez siquiera que te acerques a ellos, sabes que es fácil con 'eso'" **apuntó al anillo de oro blanco que tenía en su mano izquierda el moreno, era idéntico al suyo. **"Además que las imperdonables son hasta _perdonadas_ en casos justificados… no me gustaría que el lindo rostro de Abby quedara con alguna marca, o que Sean no pudiera volver a montar en una escoba.**"

Pronunció dulcemente la amenaza.

Pudo ver como la cara del Gryffindor le miraba con profundo odio, no más que él en todo caso. Pero era la situación más estúpida, si Potter quería hacer añicos su reputación: bien por él. Pero una cosa distinta era tirar por la borda SU imagen… nadie dañaba la imagen de Draco Malfoy, menos aún si podía evitarlo.

_**Continuará….**_

_

* * *

Notas Undomiel: no quedó como quería (muy lento), pero era necesario que se entendiera perfectamente cuales son los privilegios al estar comprometidos… más adelante se verán más de estos… y, obviamente, la historia está basada en esos aspectos… que no son menores… _

_Gracias por el Review_ _**Nympha Nix Nivis **, aquí expliqué mejor esa parte del compromiso ... puesto que sólo el hecho de que estén comprometidos les sirve a James y a Lucius para realizar negocios... son algo así como un aval XD, besitos para ti _


	3. Queriéndote

**Disclaimer: los personajes que aquí aparecen son de Harry Potter, pertenecientes a la J.K. Rowling… tanto material y nada de slash TT**

**No me lo digas**

**Capítulo 03: "Queriéndote"**

**Día 5**

Las puertas del Gran Comedor se abrieron de manera estrepitosa, dejando a todos los alumnos que se encontraban cenando con el tenedor a mitad de camino, observando todos como un furioso Draco Malfoy hacía aparición.

Aunque a decir verdad era como una aparición, resplandecía y tenía una apariencia angelical... bueno, tan angelical como pudiera verse con su varita en la mano y preparado para ponerse a lanzar maldiciones a diestra y siniestra si alguien hacía cualquier tipo de ruido.

Todos los ojos le siguieron atentos mientras se dirigía a la mesa de Gryffindor, y sin decir palabra tomaba al mismísimo Potter de un brazo y lo arrastraba para llevárselo del lugar, dejando a todo el colegio, incluido profesores, pensando en qué demonios había sido eso.

* * *

El golpe en la pared de seguro iba a dejar moretones en su espalda, y uno también la varita que se clavó en segundos en su garganta.

Los ojos plateados clavándose también en los suyos, tan verdes e inexpresivos.

Furia brillante en los ajenos labios rojos, y una sonrisa despectiva en los propios.

"**¿Lo encuentras gracioso Potter?"**

El susurro fue acompañado con un poco más de presión en su garganta

"**¿Has visto el estado en que entraste al Gran Comedor, Malfoy?"**

El rubio sólo resopló su se alejó un par de pasos, bajando su varita mientras le desafiaba con la mirada.

"**¿Te parece gracioso?"** los ojos grises resplandecían como plata pulida, cualquiera que le mirara hubiera retrocedido un par de pasos para conservar su integridad física, pero no era el caso.

"**Bastante de hecho"** los ojos verdes brillaron burlescos entre los largos cabellos negros que escapaban a la trenza que caía por su espalda. **"No sabía que podías perder el control de tal manera. Al menos pensé por un momento que mi prometido tendría la decencia de comportarse en público"**

"**¡Maldito infeliz!" **resopló empuñando las manos y mirando al moreno con los ojos brillando de impotencia. **"Te mataría si pudiera hacerlo"**

Deseaba golpearlo.

Incrustarle sus puños en el estómago, dejarle moretones en la cara, deformarle de ser posible. Patearle hasta el cansancio, le odiaba… demasiado hasta para su propia cordura.

"**Harry"** la melodiosa voz de Granger les hizo voltear, seguramente venía de la biblioteca **"¿Ya cenaste?"** preguntó con voz cantarina.

"**Estaba en eso"** una sonrisa limpia, cariño destilando en cada palabra **"Ron ya está dentro, 'Mione"**

"**Está bien"** la rubia se volteó hacia el rubio **"Deberías cenar también Malfoy, hace días que no bajas"**

Asintió despacio… aún no se acostumbrada a aquel trato con la Sangre-Sucia.

A decir verdad aún no se acostumbraba a ningún trato.

Todo el maldito colegio había tomado la situación DEMASIADO bien.

Hasta había oído a la Comadreja decir _"Era de esperarse, ya me iba haciendo la idea…"_

Todos lo encontraban normal.

Algunos Slytherin comentaron que ese si que era un excelente compromiso debido a los beneficios que eso conllevaría.

¿Frustrado?

Por supuesto.

Ni siquiera tenía aliados en los que poder apoyarse para hacer la vida del mal nacido ese.

"**¿Alguna cosa Malfoy?"**

El rubio se sacudió su cabellera rubia, un polvo plateado salió en forma de nube.

Mirándose el uniforme completamente blanco.

"**Cuidado con lo que comas, Harry"** los ojos grises burlones **"No sea que por casualidad hayan puesto veneno en tú comida, ya sabes como son los elfos domésticos…"**

Sin más se fue a su sala común… obviamente no comería, tendría que quitarse primero toda la harina que llevaba encima…

* * *

**Día 8**

Una semana… y un poco más…

¿Cuántos días llevaba sin comer?

No sabía… pero de lo que tenía completa seguridad era que estaba famélico.

No había probado bocado desde su último enfrentamiento con Malfoy.

El estúpido se había vengado ¿y qué mejor manera de hacerlo envenenándole la comida?

Cuando había pasado el '_accidente_' del polvo plateado en la ducha de Slytherin se había dirigido al Gran Comedor, tomado a la ligera la amenaza impuesta… era imposible que le pudiera hacer algo, su comida estaba en su plato y ya no se le podía hacer nada.

¡Qué error más grande!

Había terminado en la enfermería toda la noche con vómitos y fiebre.

Su amado prometido no había aparecido alegando que tenía un fuerte dolor de cabeza.

Eso sólo había sido ese día, porque de una u otra manera hasta la comida que le dieron estando enfermo a le hacían sangrar de nariz, fiebre, vómitos… o lo que fuera… ahora podía considerarse parte del inventario del ala médica de Hogwarts.

¿Y Draco?

Su _'amado' _prometido aparecía cada mañana con una sonrisa encantadora en los labios y panecillos recién horneados para su _'querido Gryffindor'_.

* * *

**Día 13**

Aparente calma…

O eso creía…

Bueno, por el momento no había recibido una venganza concreta…

Bueno… si eran venganzas concretas, pero de alguna manera u otra no resultaban bien y se salvaba. Lo que significaba que su verdugo no estaba completamente satisfecho con su trabajo y buscaba una y otra manera de cobrarse…

Si se podía decir que hasta la encontraba divertido…

Eso de revisar cada pasillo antes de caminar por él, verificar que el agua de las duchas fuera caliente y no ácido o estuviera congelada, que su comida se pudiera comer, y una larga lista de etcéteras.

Los intentos hasta el momento eran inofensivos, peor sabía que Potter no estaba feliz… menos aún porque después de su estancia en la enfermería se aparecía en la sala común de Gryffindor y se sentaba al lado de su _'prometido'_ para corregirle en lo que pudiera, y tirarle comentarios ácidos acerca de cuando se casaran… les hacía tanto ilusión a ambos estar comprometidos.

Miró por sobre su hombro… hoy tenía un mal presentimiento… quizás había llegado su temido día… juraría que alguien le seguía, pero no escuchaba pasos ni nada…

No podía ser Potter con su condenada capa…

No pudo pensar mucho… un frío horrendo acompañado de un olor repugnante que le dieron arcadas le rodeó. Una sustancia verde… pegajosa…

No podía ser lo que creía…

Una risa burlesca a su costado, demasiado conocida.

"**Te ves fatal Draco"** el cinismo lo desprendía con cada sílaba, a unos cuantos pasos **"No sabía que el moco de troll era tan buen tratamiento para la piel, al menos no para andar con el en público"**

Lo odiaba, lo odiaba, lo odiaba… ¡Cuánto lo odiaba!

Y lo odio más cuando los alumnos de las distintas casas le miraban con cara de asco y como si estuviera loco.

Trató de limpiarse la cara, pero no podía…

Y el odio le consumió.

Lo siguiente que vio fue a Potter tirado en medio del pasillo, con 50 alumnos de espectadores, la nariz sangrando y el labio partido.

Lo siguiente coherente que hizo fue tirarse encima del Gryffindor para tratar de asesinarle.

Con un demonio con el compromiso, al infierno con la reputación de un buen Malfoy.

Nadie se burlaba de Draco Malfoy, menos un Potter.

**Continuará****…**

**

* * *

**

**Notas de la Autora**…

**El tercer capítulo , espero que les agrade ), publicaré pronto el otro , esta vez me demoré un poco más de lo que tenía previsto (maldita tendinitis ¬¬). Gracias por los reviews.**

**Respuestas a los reviews:**

**karisly:** me alegra de que te guste el fanfic … y no… por el momento nada de amor XD…. Menos después de este capítulo , pero lo habrá… tendrá que haber porque sino me muerto j eje..

**Angeli Murasaki:** ehhh! Que bueno que te guste o.. y si… promiscuo pero fiel (por el momento). Y Draco…. Tan lindo él…

**Nympha Nix Nivis:** Harry sufre, no te preocupes…. Pero Draco también… dulce venganza por ambos lados XD

**Eri mond licht:** la actitud de Harry va referente a la crianza… y lo de Draco… es igual no más… sólo que todavía no lo muestra XD…

**Sara:** aquí está el tercero , gracias por tu review

**Alega Sumino-Sham:** más adelante lo de los compromisos , pero eso de fastidiarse es mutuo o, gracias por tu review, besitos )


	4. Novio

**Disclaimer: casi todos los personajes que aparecen en esta historia son de JK Rowling... y los que no son míos... pero esos no tienen mucha relevancia en la historia . **

**

* * *

**

**No me lo digas**

**Capítulo 04: "Novio"**

**Día 14**

Tenía quebrada dos costillas, la nariz y un brazo..

Pasó una noche de los mil demonios maldiciendo cientos veces al responsable mientras la poción para componer los huesos hacía efecto…

Una furia que se vio incrementada cuando sintió aquel ardor en su dedo anular y el diamante de su anillo de compromiso se volvía rojizo.

Celos…

Odiaba los Celos.

Maldito anillo y todo lo que trajera consigo.

¡Oh, sí! Porque el condenado e insignificante anillo le 'ayudaba' a sentir lo que se supone sienten las personas cuando están enamoradas... aunque eso no quitara el que se odiaran y se golpearan.

Malditos anillos mágicos y sus putos poderes para hacerle sentir celos y preocupación.

Porque sabía que estaba haciendo Malfoy en estos momentos, lo que no quería saber era ni donde ni con quien.

Trató de moverse un poco, pero el dolor de las costillas quebradas era lacerante, la enfermera le había dicho que por poco y no le perforaban el pulmón.

Maldito rubio y todo lo que su apellido trajera consigo.

Malditos James Potter y Lucius Malfoy por no haberse comprometido ellos y por haberle metido en este asunto.

Malditas Lily Evans y Narcisa Black por no hacer que los idiotas que tenían de esposos pensaran en las empresas y no en el futuro de sus hijos.

¡Maldito Albus Dumbledor y el Ministro de Magia y todos los idiotas que se dijeran magos!

¡Maldito el mundo y su puta vida!

¿Depresivo¿Asqueado?

¡Oh, si!

Tanto que estaba pensando seriamente en el suicidio… se le hacía imposible de sólo pensar que le quedaban 9 meses y 2 semanas de locura.

¿Tirarse desde la torre de astronomía era un buen lugar¿O era muy cliché?

Más de una vez había escuchado a alguna niña chantajear a su novio con que se tiraría de allí, eso o que se ahogaría en el lago…

Esperaba que Hogwarts no tuviera mediadas anti-suicidios en sus torres… ni en el lago…

Aunque siempre quedaba la opción de visitar a Aragog, aquella araña amiga de Hagrid que casi le comió un pie cuando se perdió en el bosque con Hermione.

* * *

**Dia 20**

Se veía bastante mal… de hecho aún no se creía que hubiera sido capaz de tanto.

El brazo de Potter estaba vendado y llevaba un cabestrillo. Todavía le quedaban arañones y morados en la cara, emitía pequeños gemidos al dar cualquier paso, e incluso al conversar tenía aquella mueca adolorida.

Algo había pasado pero las pociones no habían surtido el efecto que deberían. Al parecer lo único que si se había recuperado del todo era la nariz.

Y juraba que no tenía nada que ver en ello.

Tampoco era que quisiera que su situación quedara aún peor de lo que ya estaba.

Su padre le había ido a visitar y le había dado un sermón más grande que nunca. Por poco y lo deshereda, le dijo que la situación era inconcebible para cualquier Malfoy… traducido para cualquiera que no fuera Malfoy: '_más te vale arreglar lo que has hecho o te quedas sin casa para las vacaciones_'.

Y lo peor de todo… el anillo mostraba un leve resplandor amarillo… odiaba sentir preocupación por el idiota de Potter.

Y entonces sucedió.

Las puertas del Gran Comedor se abrieron para hacer pasar al chico más guapo que Draco Malfoy había visto en su vida. Y los murmullos y grititos de excitación se extendieron entre las casas.

Está bien, era bueno que el chico estuviera para comérselo con aquellos cabellos castaño claro atados de manera desprolija, aquellos ojos ¿violetas? que parecían dos amatistas, y sobre todo esa cara de ángel… pero no era para tanto…

- No lo creo – la ahogada voz de Pansy le llamó la atención, no parecía que iba a decir una de sus típicas idioteces – Volvió…

- ¿Volvió? – preguntó curioso¿acaso le conocían?

- Tú no lo conociste Draco – contestó Blaise que estaba sentado al frente – él es el estudiante por el que te fuiste de intercambio el primer semestre del año pasado… de Salem y eso.

Sólo un 'Ohh..' de comprensión salió de sus labios mientras miraba como el joven hablaba en voz baja con Dumbledore, pero se notaba la ansiedad de estar buscando a alguien entre el mar de gente.

- Bueno – habló el anciano director – Me complace decirles que el joven Daniel Hayes se quedará con nosotros por lo que resta de año. Como saben, pertenece a Hufflepuff, así que reanuden amistades.

Antes de que el anciano siquiera diese la vuelta el castaño casi corrió a la mesa de Gryffindor, y cuando Draco se había percatado de a quien buscaba era su 'prometido', este ya tenía a un muy apuesto alumno de intercambio sentado a su lado y compartiendo un beso de lo más apasionado, sin que el resto de la escuela les importara en lo más mínimo…. Ni siquiera las miradas babeantes de las chicas que se encontraban cerca.

- ¡Oh! Se nos olvidaba – la voz de Pansy le llegó nuevamente en voz baja, pausada – Era el novio de Potter…

No dejó que eso en realidad le afectara… no era algo de que le preocupaba… además…

- Potter tiene como tres novios más, Pansy – dijo como quien explica cuanto es uno más uno a un niño

- Te equivocas, Draco – la voz de Blaise nuevamente – él tiene privilegios… mira – los ojos del pelirrojo enfocaron inmediatamente a una rubia que estaba sentada un par de metros a su izquierda, los ojos vidriosos y la vista fija en la pareja. Luego su vista se fue a la mesa de Ravenclaw, y un chico que reconoció inmediatamente como el capitán del equipo de Quidditch lucía de igual manera, sus ojos hablaban de esperanzas y juego perdidos…

- Se te olvida algo, Pansy – los ojos de Draco volviéndose como hielo, tan grises e imperturbables - Potter es MI prometido, y nadie deja en vergüenza a un Malfoy.

Los labios que le besaban tenían aquello que tanto había extrañado, era realmente una sorpresa tenerlo nuevamente a su lado, y cuando por fin pudo separarse de ese agradable contacto se topó con una mirada violeta preocupada por sus 'heridas de guerra', o de esa manera las había bautizado Ron cuando le vio en aquel estado.

Paz, Daniel tenía aquello que ninguna otra persona podría nunca darle, confianza y estabilidad, todo estaba bien… al menos eso creía…

- Bonito espectáculo, _Harry_ – esa voz… esa maldita voz…. Odiaba fingir… pero no quedaba otra.

- _Draco_…

Los ojos verdes se toparon con los grises… tantas palabras que se podían comunicar tan sólo con una mirada… siempre había sido igual, muchos de los alumnos del colegio se quedaban prendidos en aquellas conversaciones sin palabras, queriendo entender que decían. Sin embargo, no había manera de saber como de un extremo del Gran Comedor a otro podían ponerse de acuerdo para alguna rencilla, como después de estarse mirando intensamente a los ojos asentían al mismo tiempo y se levantaban para salir sin que nadie pudiera decir nada...

Podía ser que Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy tuvieran muchos amantes, pero ninguno de ellos podía presumir de conocerlos tan bien como para saber que era lo que estaba pasando por la mente del otro.

No hay como ser el enemigo acérrimo de alguien para conocer hasta sus más mínimos gestos, es estrategia… buscar sus puntos débiles, en donde duele si asestas un golpe, a quien herir si quieres verle sufrir, que comida prefiere si necesitas envenenarle, sus gestos al estar enfadado o contento… conocer al enemigo es esencial, y para ellos eso era tan normal como respirar.

Nadie tenía tantos privilegios sobre Harry Potter como Draco Malfoy; y nadie era capaz de atrapar a Draco Malfoy en una mirada y hacerle sentir tanto como Harry Potter.

Lentamente, Harry se levantó intentando que sus costillas no dolieran demasiado, se sintió aliviado cuando vio a Daniel que se acercaba a ayudarlo, pero una mano con un anillo igual al que el llevaba en su dedo anular apartó al castaño con un manotazo.

Un sonido que estremeció a todo el gran comedor. Draco Malfoy declaraba la guerra.

- No le toques – dijo antes siquiera de que el nuevo Hufflepuff pudiera hacer algo, con aquel tono álgido que le caracterizaba y que hizo que a más de uno se le erizara la piel – Suficiente espectáculo has montado besando a mi prometido, podrías ir a sentarte a tu mesa antes de que sepas quien es Draco Malfoy.

El Gryffindor sintió como una mano posesiva rodeaba su cintura y era ayudado a salir del gran comedor…

No quería pensar en eso… había quedado tan atontado por la escena tan posesiva y tan Malfoy de su 'prometido' que ni siquiera se había detenido a pensar lo que vio todo Hogwarts, o al menos en los murmullos que se levantaron después de haber cerrado las puertas…

Jamás nadie pensó que verían a Harry Potter siendo ayudado por Draco Malfoy a caminar.

Al menos eso creía…. O era lo que quería creer….

_Continuará

* * *

_

_ Sé que con quien se perdió Harry era Ron, y no estaban perdido exactamente, pero recuerden que es AU_

**Notas de la autora**: me demoré en actualizar… lo siento… mi musa inspiradora anda de paseo y no sé cuando se le antoje volver TT

Les gustó?

Nuevo personaje… pero es esencial para el desarrollo de la trama…

Contestando reviews…

En realidad no tengo tiempo para contestarlos TT, pero se les agradece a todos los que me escribieron**: Utena-Puchiko-nyu**; **Poison Ivy**; **Alega-Sham; Sara**; **chio potter**; **Nympha Nix Nivis**; **D.N.Angel Girl**; **Haruko FLCL** (en realidad no salía mucho en tu review XDD, así que no sé si querías decirme que no te gustó o no); y **Eri mond litcht. **

Prometo contestarlos apenas tenga tiempo o… no es por gusto que no lo haga…

Muchas gracias Milena por ayudarme a editar o, siempre me salvas XDD se te quiere mucho amiguis TT


	5. Cada uno piensa lo que quiere

_**Notas de la autora: disculpen la tardanza xD, pero por fin actualizo. Y es que en realidad he tenido problemas (conmigo) con lo que respecta a mi modo de escribir. Así que éste capítulo es una especie de 'beta'. No se parece a nada al como he escrito anteriormente, así que ustedes serán los mejores jueces al leer. Espero que les guste este capítulo.**_

**_Pdta: probablemente edite los cuatro capítulos anteriores dentro de algunos días (sólo edición, no cambiaré nada)_  
_Gracias por leer _**

****

**Capítulo 05: Cada uno piensa lo que quiere **

**Del resto de la población**** (los no tan implicados):**

No había ningún alumno de la casa de los leones al que no hubiesen castigado _más_ de una vez por hacerle alguna broma, de muy mal gusto, a algún estudiante de Slytherin. Y en cada nivel (de primero a séptimo) que no hicieran estallar los calderos de pociones con Snape (era seguro de que McGonagall estaba resignada y apoyaba la teoría de que era sólo una treta para poder sacar de quicio al jefe de casa de Slytherin).

Tampoco era secreto que Slytherin y Gryffindor no se mezclan, ni siquiera para ir al baño (por casualidad). Tanta era la apatía que al final desistieron de juntarlos en clases… era demasiado antiproductivo y los alumnos estaban (sólo de Gryffindor) reprobando la asignatura (y perdiendo la copa de las casas) por el descuento de puntos, desmedido, por parte de Snape.

En definitiva, era normal que los insultos volaran a la orden del día entre leones y serpientes (como se les decía normalmente), una guerra entre casas legendarias (por lo que se sabía llevaban varias décadas en ello) así que tampoco era de extrañarse que más de un alumno, diario, terminara en la enfermería por un hechizo mal o muy bien realizado (dependiendo que jefe de casa lo encontrara daba o restaba puntos para la casa correspondiente).

Harry Potter era uno de los pocos que tenía las agallas como para confraternizar con Slytherins (llámese a la acción de tener sexo con ellos), lo raro de todo es que Draco Malfoy no es una de las personas favoritas de Potter, por no decir que se llevan demasiado mal para la salud mental (y física) de la enfermera y el resto del profesorado (incluyendo al director).

Aquí entonces viene el shock inicial de todo el colegio (muy bien disfrazado de aceptación ciega y estúpida, o al menos eso creían los implicados).

Una pareja de adolescentes comprometidas es normal en Hogwarts, más aún cuando se tratan de alumnos que pertenecen a la '_elite_' de la Sociedad Mágica. Se sabe que aquellos compromisos son irrevocables y han llevado a la muerte a más de un par de jóvenes menores de edad (la mayoría de las veces por el poco tino de los padres a la hora de escoger la supuesta pareja que acompañará a sus retoños hasta la muerte, literalmente). El problema radica en la naturaleza de sus hijos y lo bien que se pueden llegar a llevar…

Ahí está el gran vacío que dejaron los matrimonios Potter y Malfoy al creer que sus hijos serían lo suficientemente maduros como para tomar, y afrontar, eso del compromiso en serio (aunque todo el colegio cree, junto con toda la planta docente, que el Director Dumbledore también creyó en la tamaña estupidez de que las rencillas acabarían).

Entonces ahora la pregunta de los mil millones de galeones es¿Quién será el primero en caer?

Ahora se terminará de explicar el asunto para que aquellos que no son parte del Colegio de Magia y Hechicería pueda comprender a cabalidad todo.

Así como todo el colegio sabe que las peleas y desavenencias de Gryffindor y Slytherin no se terminarán por un simple compromiso (que no es muy simple tampoco porque se habla de los dos alumnos más importantes de las respectivas casas); también saben que en caso de que Malfoy se declare abiertamente heterosexual (cosa que ha hecho en reiteradas ocasiones pero que nadie termina de creer) y que Potter haga lo mismo (pero sería un verdadero fiasco ya que tiene la costumbre de pasear con toda la gente que se acuesta, y que no es poca, por el colegio sin pudor alguno); entonces, recién en esos momentos, los alumnos creerían que así y todo lo que desprenden cada vez que terminan dándose de puñetes y patadas en medio de un pasillo, no es menos que atracción sexual mal enfocada.

En pocas palabras: nadie en el colegio le cree a Malfoy eso de '_no me pones los cuernos porque te haré la vida un infierno_', y tampoco nadie le cree a Potter (ni siquiera sus dos mejores amigos) eso de '_no me quiero acercar a Daniel porque Malfoy puede hacerle algo y no quiero que se vea involucrado en las estupideces que hacen aquellos que me engendraron_'.

La escena de celos que proporcionara Draco Malfoy, alias Príncipe de Slytherin, en pleno desayuno hace dos días no fue más que eso: una escena de celos. Así que nadie (sin exagerar) se cree las excusas baratas y con muy buen fundamento que los dos impicados formulan a los idiotas que se les ocurre preguntar.

El guardián de Gryffindor (más conocido como Ron Weasley, alias comadreja), dice que lo que Harry tiene es una crisis de identidad sexual, que cuando descubra que la heterosexualidad es lo mejor que puede pasarte en la vida dejará a Malfoy plantado en el Ministerio y en la iglesia (se dice que Narcisa y Lily han visto la forma de hecharle un _Imperio_ a un sacerdote _muggle_ para que sea una boda de ensueños)… Aunque admite (sólo delante de su novia) que tendrá que conformarse con tener que ser el padrino de una boda que veía venir (en sus peores pesadillas) y no con tantas certezas, y esperanzas, de que se celebrara (como se esperaría de la boda de tu mejor amigo).

**Sobre los implicados:**

**I. Harry (cuando no hay nada más que decir que sólo queda maldecir)**

Siempre pensó que su boda sería arreglada (en realidad lo tenía asumido desde que se enteró que era normal hacerlo en su familia), así que también tenía asumido que se casaría con una linda bruja de su edad (aunque de preferencia mayor) a la que no le molestara que tuviera un par de amantes (a los que no le costaría mantener).

Su vida sexual siempre fue activa… digamos que desde que cumplió los trece años (un poco precoz, lo sabía), pero con la fama del apellido Potter era casi imposible resistirse a todas esas jóvenes de su edad (y un poco mayores también) que quisieran violarlo y hacerle cosas pervertidas (nunca mal bienvenidas). Su bisexualidad se presentó después (cuando tenía catorce), se dio cuenta que Diggori estaba más que bueno y sería de lo más excitante arrinconarlo después de un partido de Quidditch, preferiblemente en las duchas, y lamer de su cuello el agua mezclada con sudor... Terminó de aceptarlo al partido de hufflepuff siguiente, cuando hizo todo lo que había imaginado y un par de cosas más que había improvisado pero que habían resultado mucho más entretenidas que las otras.

Cuando sus padres le dijeron que necesitaban casarlo dijo que bueno, siempre había pensado que se terminaría casando con Parkinson (linda slytherin, su familia tenía negocios con ellos) o quizás con una de las Patil (en su preferencia Padma). Los chicos no son para el matrimonio, según sus propias investigaciones, las personas del género masculino tenían mejor sabor solteros o, en su defecto, cometiendo pecado (llámese siendo infieles).

Así le fue hasta conocer que eso de tener novios (en plural, de más de uno a la vez) es entretenido, en ninguna parte decía que no se podía tener más de uno (Sirius siempre le decía que si tenía novios de a uno siempre te terminas arrepintiendo del que no pasó por tú cama... en cambio si los tienes a todos juntos después sólo quedan buenos recuerdos).

Daniel llegó a su vida en un momento un tanto oscuro (o no tan oscuro a decir verdad), una chica con la que andaba le puso los cuernos con Snape (una noticia de ese calibre le baja los ánimos a cualquiera). El chico era lindo, bueno en la cama, y se creía su dueño a vista y paciencia del alumnado. No lo molestaba porque no quería que lo molestaran. Y como sólo se quedaría cinco meses (de los cuales ya llevaba dos en la escuela) serían tres meses de paz.

Cuando el americano se marcho el volvió a su rutinaria vida de soltero (había que aprovecharla), sus padres ya le habían dicho que su matrimonio estaba negociándose.

La noticia con Malfoy… estaba bien que le comprometieran con un hombre (en sus pesadillas era casi aceptable), pero de ahí a comprometerle con Draco Malfoy, el madito Slytherin que le llevaba haciendo la vida imposible desde que le conociera (a la temprana edad de tres años y medio en casa de Sirius). Definitivamente estaban todos locos para casarle con el engendro que le había envenenado en la cena de navidad en casa de los Malfoy (con espectadores a toda la elite de la sociedad mágica), el que casi le había enviado a San Mungo hacía dos veranos cuando mandó, demasiados, boggarts a su casa (estando completamente solo).

Habían cosas que no se le perdonan a los padres, menos aún el último maldito movimiento que se les había ocurrido: Anillos de Compromiso Mágicos.

Todos sabían que esas estupideces se habían hecho no con el fin de que gente normal se casara, no. Sino que su principal función era volver loca a la gente que los usaba, si se los ponían a dos enemigos acérrimos estos terminaban odiando más a su 'pareja'. Eso de que del odio al amor hay un paso es una linda utopía (y bien estúpida). Para las parejas que se querían _perfecto_, pero ponerle esas idioteces a alguien que odiaban… tener que sentir celos y hasta preocupación… era la peor aberración que se le había ocurrido a aquellos que llamaban familia.

Así que si a alguien se le había pasado por la cabeza la atroz idea de que siquiera podría llegar a considerar algo con Draco Malfoy debía de estar conciente que tendría un lugar reservado en San Mungo.

Era Harry Potter, no por nada era una leyenda en hacer la vida imposible a los profesores y el que aseguraba y juraba (con respaldo de pruebas clínicas) que era su padre.

**II. Draco (****si nadie te cree niega hasta la muerte)**

Era heterosexual, lo juraba.

Le gustaba como se veían las chicas en bikinis y resaltaban sus senos entre la seda de los vestidos de año nuevo, adoraba perderse entre el escote de alguno y poder sentir la suavidad de esa tela tocar sus mejillas. Adoraba la suavidad del pelo de las muchachas, ojalá pudiera contar con un pelo como el de ellas, llevarlo tan largo como lo hacían sin que las molestaran. Adoraba sus zapatos de la última colección de Prada en combinación con los vestidos (algunos modelos) de Channel.

Lástima que los chicos no tuvieran tan buenos diseñadores y que no se viera muy bien que llevara zapatos de tacón… Deberían probar hacer zapatos igual de lindos para hombres _heterosexuales_.

Casarse con Harry Potter era una de sus peores pesadillas (aunque tuviera uno ojos que Corazón de Bruja había catalogado su edición especial '_los 10 más guapos y famosos_' como los más hermosos y sexys de toda Gran Bretaña). Y aunque a veces, sólo a veces, se quedaba mirando aquel trasero por el que la mitad del colegio baboseaba, no era agradable el sentimiento de asco que sentía cuando los novios de Potter lo andaban exhibiendo por todo el castillo, y las ganas de matarlos y retorcerles el pescuezo se hacían más fuertes que quedarse mirando el abdomen plano que se mostraba cuando le miraba a hurtadillas en los vestidores de Quidditch.

Así que odiaba a Potter, maldito Potter.

Y era heterosexual, eso lo juraba.


End file.
